It is known practice, particularly from document DE 34 31 523, to use a remote control for a moving machine comprising:                a remote control body        a lever secured to a handle intended to be held by a user in his hand,        connecting means for connecting the lever to the body allowing the lever to move with respect to the body about at least one axis,        detection means, of the contactless type for detecting the relative movement of the lever with respect to the body of the remote control, the signals from the detection means being intended to control a component of the moving machine.        
A remote control such as this needs to be sealed to ensure correct operation throughout the life of the equipment. Sealing the handle is particularly important for cabs of moving machines intended to be washed down with water or, in the case of open cabs, intended to be left open to the elements.
It is known practice to provide sealing between the various moving parts of the remote control by fitting a flexible and sealed gaiter fixed, on the one hand, to the body and, on the other hand, to the handle and to the lever secured to this handle.
A solution such as this does indeed allow the remote control to be sealed.
It is also known practice to coat the electrical components of remote controls to prevent any liquid that enters the remote control body from damaging the components or causing short circuits.
It has however become apparent that fitting a gaiter makes the remote control more complicated to produce. Furthermore, the gaiter may be partially removed from its protective position, or become worn, and under such conditions allow liquids to enter.
Resin coating for its part also entails additional stages in the production of the remote control, before the electrical components are fitted to this remote control.
The technical problem that therefore arises is that of providing a remote control of the aforementioned type which guarantees that the remote control is sealed, under normal conditions of use, without exhibiting any additional wearing component and without making the remote control more complicated to produce.